Ask and Ye Shall Recieve
by mgtragoedia
Summary: Post BBT and Pre-Crash Town. Yusei worries about his new friends. Predictably, this end the same way as every thing else. With a duel. Part of a fic exchange with tumblr user chazzercised.


**For chazzercised on tumblr (who also happens to be chazzercised over here).**

It had been a week since Yusei's trip to the past. A week since he had fought the madman known as Paradox with Yugi-san and Judai-san. A week since they saved reality from destruction. A week of him being plagued with even more unanswered questions.

First of all, there was Paradox. Something about his actions, about his utter desperation to achieve his goal, told Yusei that he wasn't lying about his future. Was he connected to Ylaister? Lately, everything seemed to be.

Then, there was Yuki Judai. While Paradox seemed to recognize him as an important historical figure, Yusei couldn't find any mention of his name anywhere. He'd looked through the Duel Academy Yearbooks, finding more than a few pictures that seemed to blur around a single person. Mentions were made of a duelist using a Neos deck, but once again, the names and photos were to blurred to even decipher.

He decided to look into the Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon cards, afterwards. After all, Judai-san was familiar with them.

His friends were wary of his growing obsession, but ever since he had found out that Yugi-san had died during the Zero Reverse event, he wanted, no he needed, to know if Judai-san was alright as well.

Anyways, his search led him to a two year old obituary for a Johan Anderson and a connection to the Marufuji brothers.

The Marufuji brothers were one of the earliest adopters of the Turbo Dueling concept, creating the third official Turbo Circuit. They also happened to be famous for their usage of Cyber Dragon-based Machine type decks.

When he mentioned the name Yuki Judai, they admitted that sounded familiar, but they just couldn't place it.

Yusei was currently typing up these notes for future reference when he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"Erase myself from history?" The person said, amused. "I wonder how I manage to do that."

And Yusei turned around to find none other than the grinning face of Yuki Judai.

…

"It's not really time travel, " Judai said, graciously accepting the tea." It's more like a projection of sorts."

"A projection?"

"Sort of. It's better to show you."

With that, Judai picked up a screw off Yusei's desk, gingerly holding it in his hand. "Look", he said as the screw passed straight through his hand, clattering on the floor.

"I'm not really here, you see. My body is currently sleeping in a hotel room in Delhi. It's a really good place. Edo said the shrimp curry is to die for. I haven't tried it yet, though… " Judai said, trailing off.

"Judai-san," Yusei said. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

Judai snapped out of his food induced daze, shrugging lightly.

"It's a social call," he clarified. "We did promise to see each other again, after all."

Yusei nodded.

"You want to go Turbo Dueling."

"And there's that, too. But not right now, " Judai said, noticing the bags under Yusei's eyes. "Why don't you rest for a few hours, and we can duel afterwards? I can keep myself occupied till then."

Despite his friendly tone, there was pure steel in Judai's eyes. This wasn't a suggestion.

Yusei made to resist, but his friend, with surprising strength (considering his slim frame), lifted him up and roughly deposited him on the couch.

Might as well go along with it, Yusei thought, closing his eyes.

When he came to, he found Judai chatting animatedly with the twins, telling them about his adventures.

"And then, I slipped into the food chute, did you know that actually works? I managed to get to the garbage room and I don't really remember the rest, but somehow, I managed to get a lifeboat and steer my way back to Duel Academy!"

"Did the Captain ever come back?"

"Yeah, last I heard he was trying to recruit Asuka to work for him? I told you about Asuka, right? She has this coolest combo- Oh, Yusei, you're awake!"

He turned back to the kids. "I'll tell you more later. Yusei promised me a Turbo Duel!"

Yusei started to look through his stuff, he was pretty sure that he had a prototype Duel Board here, somewhere.

"Oh, don't worry about that! Aki dropped by earlier, wondering if you wanted a practice match. She let me borrow her D-Wheel and everything!"

"Did you alter your deck for the duel?"

"Nah, I'll be fine"

"But, Speed World 2's effect…"

"No worries! The twins already told me everything about it, but I trust in my deck. It won't lead me wrong."

Yusei couldn't help but smile.

….

"Ready?" Yusei asked, activating Speed World 2.

"More than ever"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start," Yusei said, drawing his sixth card. He looked over his hand. Not the best start, but he could make it work.

"I summon Tricular in defense mode."

**Tricular: Level 3 Monster, 300 ATK / 300 DEF**

"I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Well, it's my turn, then. Draw!"

_Yusei's Speed Counters: 1 _

_Judai's Speed Counters: 1_

Judai knew he shouldn't be too reckless, with all of his spell cards and fusion sealed off and all. But the wind, the speed, the rush; all of it was making him giddy.

"I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode."

**Elemental HERO Sparkman: Level 4 Monster, 1600 ATK / 1400 DEF**

Yusei had a facedown card, could it be a trap? A counter trap? Well, there was no way of knowing without activating it. Best not to worry about it too much.

"Now, I attack! Sparkman destroy his Tricular!"

"When Tricular is destroyed by battle, I can special summon Bicular."

**Bicular: Level 2 Monster, 200 ATK / 200 DEF**

With a monster on the field, Yusei was probably going to Synchro Summon next turn. Better put up a good defense.

"I'll throw down two facedowns and finish my turn."

"I draw!"

_Yusei's Speed Counters : 2_

_Judai's Speed Counters : 2 _

"I summon Junk Synchron in defense mode. When I have two monsters in face up defense mode on my field, I can special summon Backup Warrior from my hand."

**Junk Synchron: Level 3 Monster, 1300 ATK / 500 DEF**

**Backup Warrior: Level 5 Monster, 2100 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Now, I tune Bicular with Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior."

**Junk Warrior: Level 5 Synchro Monster, 2300 ATK / 1300 DEF**

"Junk Warrior, attack Sparkman"

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack. This allows me to negate your attack and end the Battle Phase."

"I set a card. Turn End."

"Then it's my turn. I draw!"

_Yusei's Speed Counters : 3_

_Judai's Speed Counters : 3_

"I tribute Sparkman to summon Elemental HERO Prisma in defense mode"

**Elemental HERO Prisma: Level 5 Monster, 1700 ATK / 1100 DEF**

"Once per turn, I can send a monster card from my Deck to the Graveyard, so I can treat Prisma as a monster with the same name. And I choose Elemental HERO Necroshade.

I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

Judai felt his hand shake, the cards almost slipping. Had he really used that much energy? Whatever it was, he wanted to finish this duel first.

He turned his attention back to the field. Yusei had just ended his Draw Phase.

_Yusei's Speed Counters : 4_

_Judai's Speed Counters : 4_

"I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton. I can activate it if I have two or Speed Counters. It allows me to draw two cards, then send one to the Graveyard.

Now, I activate Meteor Wave! This raises the attack of Junk Warrior by 300 points and lets him inflict piercing battle damage this turn.

**Junk Warrior: 2600 ATK**

Junk Warrior, attack Elemental HERO Prisma!"

**_Judai: 2500 LP _**

"I activate my trap card, Neo-Signal! When one of my monsters is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Neo-Spacian monster.

I choose you, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!"

**Neo-Spacian Grand Mole: Level 3 Monster, 900 ATK / 300 DEF**

"I attack your Grand Mole with Backup Warrior!"

"When Grand Mole battles, damage calculation is not applied and both monsters return to the hand."

"I end my turn."

**Junk Warrior: 2300 ATK**

Judai drew a card, smiling as he did so. This was good.

_Yusei's Speed Counters: 5_

_Judai's Speed Counters: 5_

"I activate Necroshade's effect. Once, I can normal summon an Elemental HERO without tributing. And here comes Elemental HERO Neos!"

**Elemental HERO Neos: Level 7 Monster, 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF**

"But before I attack, I activate my trap card, Insurance. With this, I can send a set card back to it's controller's hand. And I choose that one," he said, pointing to what Yusei knew to be Scrap Iron Scarecrow.

"Now, Neos, destroy his Junk Warrior!"

_**Yusei: 3800 LP**_

"I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"I draw!"

_Yusei's Speed Counters: 6_

_Judai's Speed Counters: 6_

When my opponent has monsters on the field while I don't, I can special summon Level Warrior as a Level 4 monster from my hand.

**Level Warrior: Level 4 Monster, 300 ATK / 600 ATK**

"Then, I normal summon Hyper Synchron."

**Hyper Synchron: Level 4 Monster, 1600 ATK / 800 DEF**

"I tune Level Warrior with Hyper Synchron to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!"

**Stardust Dragon: Level 8 Synchro Monster, 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF**

"Since I used Hyper Synchron as Synchro Material, Stardust Dragon gains 800 attack points and cannot be destroyed by battle."

**Stardust Dragon: 3300 ATK **

Since his deck was based around fusion, Yusei could say that most of Judai's support cards were about special summoning and negating attacks rather than effect damage. And, Stardust had card destruction accounted for.

Nothing to do but attack, then.

"I activate Hero Barrier! If I control an Elemental HERO, I can negate your attack!"

Just as he thought.

"I'll put one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, then. A monster with 3300 attack points and a killer effect. This duel has got me pumped!"

_Yusei's Speed Counters : 7_

_Judai's Speed Counters : 7_

"I activate Speed World 2's effect. By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw one card."

Judai closed his eyes. He needed something good.

He drew.

"I activate Polymerization. Due to Speed World 2's effect, I pay 2000 life points to fuse Neos on my field with Yubel in my hand."

_**Judai: 500 LP**_

"They combine to form Neos Wiseman!"

**Neos Wiseman: Level 10 Fusion Monster, 3000 ATK / 3000 DEF**

"Then, I normal summon Grand Mole from my hand.

Grand Mole, attack his Stardust Dragon!"

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow. Once per turn, I can negate an attack and then reset this card instead of sending it off to the Graveyard."

"I'll attack Stardust again. This time with Neos Wiseman!"

But, Stardust's attack is higher, Yusei thought. What's its effect?

"I use Neos Wiseman's effect. When this card battles, I gain life points equal to my opponent's monster's defense and you lose life points equal to Stardust's attack!"

_**Judai: 2500 LP **_

_**Yusei: 500 LP**_

"Because it had less attack, Neos Wiseman is destroyed by battle and I lose 300 life points. But, I can remove Yubel from play to get Neos back on the field."

**Judai: 2200 LP**

Judai felt lightheaded, his time was running low. Better finish this off quickly. If he couldn't win against Yusei, he could certainly give him a show.

"I activate my facedown, Super Polymerization! By discarding one card, I can use any monsters on the field as Fusion Materials. What I'll be fusing is your Stardust Dragon and my Elemental HERO Neos.

Rise! Stardust Neos!"

**Stardust Neos: Level 10 Fusion Monster, 3800 ATK / 3000 DEF**

"Though, I do lose 2000 LP for using a non-Speed Spell. I'll end my turn."

_**Judai's LP: 200**_

"Isn't this interesting, Yusei?"

"Hm?"

"This all depends on that draw of yours. If you draw a Speed Spell, you win. If not, I'll probably win. Stardust Neos has a really awesome effect, after all… "

"Then I'll show you the bond between me and my deck! I'll draw."

_Yusei's Speed Counters: 8_

_Judai's Speed Counters: 1_

Yusei flipped his card to show Judai. It was, undoubtedly, a Speed Spell.

"I activate Speed World 2's effect. By removing four Speed Counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent for every Speed Spell in my hand. Let's end this, Judai-san!"

_**Judai: 0 LP**_

….

When the D-Wheel had slowed to a stop, Yusei went to check on his friend, only to find Aki's D-Wheel completely empty, save for a scrap of paper.

**That was a really fun duel**, it said, looking like it was scribbled in crayon. There was a picture of a smiley face next to the words, **We should do this again.**

And Yusei drove home, completely content.


End file.
